Before I Fall
by Dragonfly-stories
Summary: "Draco, what are you so scared of?" her voice was soft as her lips hovered over his. "You."
1. Summary

"What promise did you make him?" Draco swallowed.

"I promised…I wouldn't let him down." It wasn't an entire lie, but he didn't think it wise to bring up _Her_ at the moment.

Ginny stood from her spot and nodded, "I hope you don't then," Tears were evident in her voice as she spoke. Draco nodded, still looking at the skyline. She turned and left him there with his thoughts and his tears. He swallowed and let another tear fall before thinking to himself.

 _Alright Granger, where are you?_

 _Author's Note:_

 _I know I know... I just said I was putting this story on here so I wouldn't keep changing it, but what can I say, I'm sorry. I really like this beginning and I hope you do too. Sorry to anyone who had to reread it!_


	2. Chapter 1- Day One

Things never really went the way Draco planned them. Especially since the end of the war. Well, not end, but prolonged battle which resulted in too many deaths and unexpected epiphanies. Never had he actually thought the world would be in the hands of _Him_. Never had he thought that Potter would actually lose. Never had he thought he would be here, next Harry on his death bed with tears in his eyes. Yeah, it was safe to say Draco was thoroughly surprised by the events that had unfolded over the last week.

He looked down on the dying boy next to him and was shocked by merely sight of it. Harry, gasping for breath, unable to keep his own head up or any food down. There were many times in Draco's life where he'd wish to see Potter fall, but now was not one of them. He doubted he'd ever have one of those moments again after this. At the final battle between Harry and him, a stray Death Eater hit Harry with a curse from the sidelines. The remaining Order members tried with all their might to save him, but there was little they could do. It had been a dark curse and while they could recognize it, they couldn't stop it. And Draco had no idea what to do. So, he just sat next to the dying boy, and held his hand, despite the many people who didn't want him to be there; Harry had asked for him.

When Draco arrived at Grimmauld place three days after the final battle and offered his services, he was turned away until Harry got world he was here. He had demanded Draco explain himself in front of everyone in the Order and when he finished Harry declared him a member of the Order. While Draco always assumed defecting would be the hardest thing he would do, that was nothing compared to the hell the surviving members gave him. It had taken days for anyone to speak to him and there were still members who avidly avoided him. Glares and harsh words were thrown his way frequently, but he knew none of that mattered, the only thing that did matter was finally doing something right, no matter how many people were against him or thought he was wasting everybody's time and would inevitably fail.

Draco was pulled out of the day dream by the weak sound of Harry's voice. "I have to tell you something." Draco focused his eyes on Harry, waiting for him to continue. The atmosphere around them became very serious and Draco began to worry.

"What it is, Potter?" while the two boys had developed a mutual understanding and respect, Draco was still Malfoy and Harry was still Potter.

"She's gone. They all know. They won't talk about it. She's gone, but she is our only hope. There is no way we will every win this without her. Find her. Promise me, you'll find her. Or at least die trying too." His voice cracked as he spoke and Draco's brow creased in confusion. Who was missing? He made a quick inventory of the Order members he could remember and couldn't pinpoint who Harry meant.

"Wh—ohh…" Draco's voice broke off when he came to the realization. _She_ was missing. Draco had been told she died. "But, I was told she di-."

"No, she didn't. I know she didn't. She was there on the bridge and then in the Great Hall. She isn't dead. She can't be. Don't tell anyone, but please. Find her." Harry's voice was giving out and Draco knew he wouldn't be able to talk much longer. He swallowed his tears and looked to the Boy Who Lived.

"I will. I promise." His voice was small. This was the closest Draco had ever been to death and he didn't like it. He felt like a candle was being put out, living the world a little darker and a little colder. He squeezed Harry's hand softly to convey that he understood.

Harry had lifted his eyes slowly to Draco's, "Ya know, I still think you're a prat. But I believe that maybe, just maybe, in a different world, we could've been friends." Draco whispered.

Harry made the scoffing noise that used to be his hearty laughter and responded, "I believe you are my friend, Draco." And gave Draco a small smile. Draco frowned, nodded and then squeezed his hand again. Friend? Draco could live with that, even if he had so little time to actually be Harry's friend, he would be content with the time he got. Draco stood from his spot when the Weasley's began to flood the room. Glancing back at them and then back to the boy in the bed, "I'll keep my promise, Potter. Don't worry about it." And with that, he left the room that housed the dying boy. He left to let the family say their goodbyes and give their love. He left because in the presence of the Weasley's, he wasn't welcome and no matter what he did, he knew that would never change. So, he retired to the only place he knew he could be alone.

He could feel the overly familiar emotions of loss fill his body like an overflown skin. If he didn't act quickly, he would become much more of a mess than he meant too. Taking a left and climbing the final set of stairs in the house, he made it to the roof. Closing the door behind him and casting a silencing spell, he quickly made his was to the edge of the building. His breathing becoming frantic and uneven. He couldn't contain himself as the tears began to flow and he doubled over in a heavy scream. He screamed for a long while as the tears freely flowed down his pale cheeks, no one could hear him, and no one could care. Nothing could stop him once he got started and that's how he had always been. Bottling up his emotions until an inevitable explosion happened. He knew he had much less reason to cry than most of the people here, but he couldn't help it. Harry inspired him to defect, to be a better person and now to see that person wither away to nothing, it tore at Draco's very core. And that wasn't even the worse part about the whole situation.

Hours had passed since Draco came up to the roof. He didn't know how many, but it had to be a decent amount for the sun had started to rise and only one thought was on Draco's mind. This is the first day without Harry to guide them. This was day one. As if they had to start over now or find a new leader. Draco clenched and unclenched the hand that had held Harry's and wondered if he'd ever be able to feel things the same way with it ever again. He watched the sun slowly peak over the horizon, scattering the sky with beautiful shades of neon pink and orange when the door to the roof squeaked open. He didn't turn to see who it was, just kept staring at the sky.

"I didn't know if you'd be up here or not, but I figured you'd want this." The Weasley girl sat next to him on the ledge with her hand up. Draco peaked over at her and slowly, with his un-held hand, reached of the item. "He wanted you to have it. It's from his first match." There was no evidence of tears in her voice as she placed the snitch in his hand. Draco peered at the small object and a wave of quilt washed over him.

"I-I'm sorry. I know you two were close."

"Close? We were in love," she paused, looking at Draco's face. He knew she could tell he had been crying. "I refuse to cry."

"Why?

"Because that'll make it real. But seeing you know, you've cried enough for the both of us." He wasn't angry she pointed it out, it was nice to have someone acknowledge his emotions.

"I'll gladly keep doing that, if it helps?" Draco didn't know why he offered such a silly thing, but it brought a smile to her face, so he deemed it alright.

"I'd like that," she paused for a moment and looked to the glowing horizon, "He wanted me to trust you. And I don't know if I can, but I will try. For him." She stated it quietly, barely loud enough for him to hear. He felt the tears well in his eyes again and he swallowed hard.

"Thank you, for trying at least. I'll try not to let you down." She laughed at his words.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Another laugh, Draco felt slightly better knowing he could easily make the heartbroken girl smile, even if for a moment.

"Asshole. I meant a serious question."

"Go ahead."

"What promise did you make him?" Draco swallowed.

"I promised…I wouldn't let him down." It wasn't an entire lie, but he didn't think it wise to bring up _Her_ at the moment.

Ginny stood from her spot and nodded, "I hope you don't then," Tears were evident in her voice as she spoke. Draco nodded, still looking at the skyline. She turned and left him there with his thoughts and his tears. He swallowed and let another tear fall before thinking to himself.

 _Alright Granger, where are you?_


	3. The Art of Lying like a Slytherin

Chapter 2

Draco stood on the roof as the sun rose over the city. He had left the Harry's gift on the roof after that night with a small thing of flowers. It was his little place to honor his short term friend. He watched as the sun scattered the nightmares away from the sky with rays of pink and orange. It amazed him, how little the world around the war had changed in the year that had passed since he watch the sun rise in the same spot. A replay of Harry's last words played on repeat as he watched the world awaken. In all honesty, he missed Harry. Not for the same reasons most did, like friendship or love, but he did miss his presence. Harry had an air about him that no one would ever be able to duplicate. They had never been friends, not until Harry proclaimed it there at the very end and while Draco doubted they would've ever been great pals, he still felt loyal to the Boy Who Had Lived. Draco had been right the world was a little darker and a little colder without him in it.

In the year that had passed since that night, a lot had changed in the Order. Slowly and surely, Draco had earned the trust of most of them through his actions and he quit relying on his ability to manipulate to bind relationships. He had risen in the ranks of the Order and was no some sort of figure head for change, which he didn't really mind. He knew it would've been what Harry wanted. On those terms, Draco had very little luck locating Granger, especially since it was a secret. After the first few months of no leads and no where to start, Draco had considered telling everyone what Harry had asked him but didn't. He knew half of them wouldn't have believe him and half would insist that the search was pointless, so he did it by himself. Which proved much harder than he thought it would be. His days had assumed the same routine in order to find out whatever information he could. Checking the radio for the list of found bodies, meeting with the Order, routine check of the safe houses, and then he would go search for her. He always claimed he left in search of his own parents, who had gone missing shortly after he defected, but he knew that trail was pointless. The convenient thing about defecting was that he knew where the Death Eaten normally kept their prisoners, or so he thought he did. In the past year he had checked every POW location he could remember with no luck of finding her. He was running out of leads and out of time. Soon, he would have to give up his fake search for his parents if he didn't present any evidence of them still being alive. He swallowed at the thought. He had never been terribly close with this parents and while, on rare occasion, he did miss them, he knew they were never coming back. At least, not to him.

He lifted the snitch from it resting place and wrapped his fist around it, "Some dying wish Potter. Leave me chasing rotting leads with nothing to go on." He fingered the snitch like he had when Ginny had first given it to him, between his middle finger and thumb and then looked to the sky. The screech of the roof door sounded, and he didn't need to look back to know who was there.

"Figured I'd find you up here."

"And how is that?"

"This is where you come to miss him." Draco gave a grunt at the notion that someone had figured out his secret. Not that it was much of a secret, the roof was public domain. He glanced over to Ginny come and stand next to him. She looked over the horizon with a soft smile, "It's funny, how some things never change." Draco hummed in reply and dropped the hand that held the snitch. They stood in silence, honoring Harry by enjoying the sun rise. "He'd be proud of you, ya know."

"That's a first."

"For which?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it a first for him to be proud, or for someone to be proud of you?"

Draco hummed in reply, not knowing where she was going with that question. After a long pause, she spoke again.

"I believe that he is proud of you. You've changed a lot since joining the Order and I'd like to believe that it's for the better." He scoffed and shook his head.

"You Gryffindors and your bleeding hearts." Ginny had developed an uncanny way of deciphering what he meant from the hours they had spent together. She had become his favorite Weasley, which didn't say much , but they got along nonetheless.

"You're welcome and no. I don't believe you are still an outcast here. You've earned your place here. Don't discredit yourself." Her words were confident, much like the rest of her was. Since arriving here, Draco had learned that true confidence can't come from money or title or status, it must come from who you are. It was something he was still working on.

"Good God woman don't turn this into something it is." He chuckled slightly as the words left his lips.

She laughed and looked over to him, "I mean it. You deserve your place here now," She paused when she noticed the snitch in his hands, "They have flesh memories, ya know."

"Yes, I do. I've heard the story." He had heard the stories of the Golder Trio on their quests for the horcruxes. He knew how they found a clue on the snitch

"I thought it would've opened when I gave it to you." He laughed.

"No, they don't reuse snitches because they have flesh memories. Each team plays with a different one. I'd probably never seen this one before you gave it to me." She gave a sad smile and nodded. This wasn't new information to her surely, but he felt the need to remind her of it. It wasn't going to magically tell him what he needed to know. She nodded slowly and patted him on the shoulder then turned to leave him in peace. He listened as her steps took her across the roof and waited to hear the door creak open and then shut, but it never came.

"Harry would be proud of you, Draco. I know he would be. Oh… you dropped something." She said before she pulled the heavy door open. Draco turned and watched her disappear behind it as he thought over he words. Would Harry be proud of him? Unlikely, but it was a cute sentiment. He didn't know why he felt the need to make a dead boy proud, but here he was, working his ass off daily to do just that.

He glanced to the ground when the door had finally shut all the way to find a small square of parchment. Frowning, he reached down and plucked it between two fingers. Unfolding it slowly, he began to recognize it. It had been from a long time ago, fall of '92, at a bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. He had torn the page out of a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them while some egotistical author was temporarily harassing Harry. He had heard rumors around his home, mere whispers from the house elves about what was in the Chamber of Secrets. It frightened him more than whispers should've. So, he'd torn the page and slipped it into Hermione's notes one day at the library while she was browsing the selves. He hadn't seen the page in years and he wasn't sure where it had com- Stopping mid thought, he lifted the snitch to see that it had in fact done the unexpected. There was a tiny square shaped opening just beneath the inscription of "I open at the Close". The snitch did have a flesh memory, but when Ginny had handed it to him, it had been the first time he touched it. Potter had given him a clue, mimicking the way Dumbledore had helped Harry. But how where the two related, the riddle and the paper? He groaned at his ignorance, "Thank you, Potter, you fucking prat." Now, he had to figure out what it all meant, "Great."

He had stayed on the roof most of the day trying to decipher the clues. Draco had come a quick conclusion that eve these were unsure leads, once he figured them out that was. Harry hadn't known where she was, these were just the leads he had. "I Open at the Close" and a brief summary of Basilisk information. The only tie the two had was unlikely, strained at best. He kept going over the ties until it hit him. "Oh my lord."

He scrambled, ungracefully, to his feet and ran to the door. He flung the door open and sped down the stairs to where the Order main office was. Running into people here and there, he weaved his way to the door at top speed. Shouting sorry behind him every time he met a new face, he hoped it was enough of an apology.

Bursting through the door and causing many people to jump in their seats he searched the room for anyone who would listen.

"By God, Draco!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with a hand over her heart. He felt bad for startling her. Since defecting, Draco had attempted to amend his relationship with the Weasley's and while it had gone over smoothly with the most of them, some were still skeptical. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had become part time parents to him, but not in a mushy gushy sort of way. They just accepted him and it was nice.

"My apologies, Mrs. Weasley. This is important."

"What is it my dear boy?" Slughorn was the next to speak.

"I-uh-I…umm." Draco stammered, he hadn't come up with a cover story before he ran down here., He hated lying to them, but he knew that he had too.

"Out with-it son." Mr. Weasley came from next to him and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco swallowed before continuing.

"I think I found them. My parents. And possibly some of the other defected Death Eaters." Draco knew that the Order was looking to recruit anyone who defected who was willing to join the force. It had been the ploy he use for them to agree to his frequent trips to look around the country. If anything was going to help him now, it was this lie. He silently praised his Slytherin heritage for teaching him how to lie properly.

"I have a lead. It's unexpected and well, dangerous."

"What is the lead?" the eldest Weasley brother in attendance said. Bill had always been decent with Draco since he arrived. He hoped that kindness would extend to now.

"Just…rumors. I've heard _He_ is storing any defected Death Eaters they find in the same place. It's secret, only a few people have ever been there, but I think it's our best shot." Other had gathered around to hear what Draco had to say and the pressure began to build. He knew if he didn't contain the story it would take a life of it's own and that was the last thing he needed.

"Where?"

"The school," Draco paused to give them time to process what he was saying, "In the dungeons. Keeping them there for… target practice." He made up a believable and equally horrible reason for Him to keep the defected Death Eaters nearby. It was a gruesome thought, but it was plausible. Shocked faces were scattered around the room.

"Where did you hear this from? It could be a trap." Ron was the next to speak up. He was the most skeptical of Draco, which was logical. In school, they hadn't necessarily been mates.

"Mostly in passing, eavesdropping. From multiple sources that the holding place was one we wouldn't expect nor one we would most likely ever try to get to." After Harry had been hit with the dark curse, the Order had commanded that any living members run for it. Draco didn't know much more past the evacuation order. Ron squinted at him and Draco tried as hard as he could to plead with him through eye contact.

"What do you want us to do about it? Bring a bunch of Death Eaters in to the main safehouse? What so they can kill us in our sleep? Not likely." Ron spat. He would never forgive Draco for anything he had done, and Draco was completely fine with that, but this wasn't about them. Ron needed to remember that. After Harry passed, Ron had been livid with Draco. They couldn't even be in the same room with one another which wasn't really new but was somehow much more intense than it ever had been before. Draco soon realized that Ron blamed him for Harry's death and Hermione's disappearance/assumed death, which was typical of Ron. Assuming things that weren't even plausible. It had taken months for them to even look at each other without glaring.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley cried out.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley followed suit, "We have been searching for these people for weeks, trying to raise our numbers for the next fight. If this is a lead we need to follow it."

"Arthur is right." Draco sighed inwardly that the others could see reason. He felt a prang of guilt, but if he was right about this, he knew it'd be worth it.

"We'll dispatch a team immediately. Thank you, Draco." Shaklebolt said.

"No!" he cried out, once again causing alarm. He was met with many concerned expressions, but he only looked to Shaklebolt. "Let me go, please."

"Why?" the older man questioned.

Draco had to pull something out of his ass and he had to so it quickly. "Do you really think defected Death Eaters will just come with you willingly? They'll assume you're up to something."

"We are up to something. It's called freedom, ever heard of it?" Ron sneered from his spot and Mrs. Weasley swatted him on the arm.

"Please, you think they are just come with us willingly? Let me head them mission please. They won't believe the Order is trying to help them without someone they know being there." Draco pled.

"Or this is some huge scheme to feed people right into _His_ hands. You are just looking for a reason to run back to your precious _Lord_. You sicken me." Ron shouted. Draco felt an overly familiar rage rise within him.

"If I wanted to be a Death Eater still, I would be. You think I wanted that life? You think I asked for it? I didn't. I did what I had to survive. What am I even saying? I don't have to prove myself to you. You'd never believe me if I did." Draco shut down the accusation quickly, leaving no room for people to question him. "Please Shaklebolt, this could be our chance." He didn't want to stoop to a first-year manipulation tactic of guilt tripping, but he had to get them on his side. He could feel the former thrill of manipulation flow just beneath his skin and he found it unpleasant, more than unpleasant. Nauseating was a more apt description, especially since lying to those who had shown him genuine human connection made his stomach flip.

Shaklebolt frowned at him and shook his head, "Draco, no one is accusing you of betrayal, but it would be much safer if we left the missions to those with experience. I know how much you want to be a mission head, but I'm not sure this is the best suit for you."

"Please, these are my parents," He knew the parent card was a low blow, but he knew it would help his cause, "I know I can do this." The older man was quiet for a moment before sighing. There was a long pause and Draco wasn't sure if the Wizard would side with him or not. If he didn't the plan was useless. Surely, he could attempt to infiltrate the school on his own missions, but this was Hogwarts they were talking about. Not some simple shack in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't handle it by himself. He needed backup if he was going to find _Her_.

"Fine. You can go and be head." Groans filled the air from Ron and a few others, "Ginny, Bill, Ron you're going with him. You listen to what he says. Draco take their advice. They've all headed large missions before. Don't be stupid. We don't need to lose any of you," Shaklebolt paused getting up to leave the room, he stopped by Draco just before he exited and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I want to believe you can do this. Don't let me down…. And don't get killed." Draco sighed heavily at his words and nodded. He gave Shaklebolt a small smile before he left the room. He felt the anxiety of having to convenience them be replaced with the weight of responsibility. He now had three more lives hanging in the balance of his actions and under his responsibility and to be honest, he didn't like it.

"Like I'm going to help you." Ron spat with an overly dramatic eye roll. Ginny smacked him on the back of the head.

"You don't have a choice. You're going."

"Yes, I-I'm going to need you. I have something you have to do." Draco looked at Ron with honest eyes.

"Oh yeah? And what is so important that I must do it?" He questioned. Draco knew he couldn't tell Ron the truth to the plan at the moment or it would only raise more questions.

"It doesn't matter at the moment. I'll tell you when it's time for you to know." Ron obviously didn't believe the answer, but he gritted his teeth and took it. No matter, how much he disliked Ron or wanted Ron to not dislike him, he still hated lying to him. But with what was at stake, it was worth it. Hopefully. The room was quiet, and Draco could feel all eyes still on him as he looked to the floor. This plan had to work. It just had too. Draco had no idea if this was in fact the lead Harry meant him to find, but it was all he had. He wouldn't know how to handle the group if the got there and she wasn't there. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if she wasn't there. He swallowed at the thought that this was possibly a dead end.

"Okay, boss man, when do we begin?" Ginny was the first to speak.

Draco looked up with wide eyes before collecting himself, "First thing tomorrow morning."

"But we have stuff to plan, to pack. How exactly do you suggest we get onto Hogwarts property without a plan?" Ron questioned, Draco had a feeling he was going to have to counter every pass Ron made at his competency. He sighed before answering.

"I will handle that. You guys just go get ready. I'll clue you guys in when I get the rest of the details figured out." Draco said with a nod and left the room. Closing the door behind him, he fisted his pocket and wrapped his hand around the snitch hidden there. He smiled to himself, _I'm coming for you Granger._


	4. An Unlikely Friendship

Chapter 3

Draco had retreated to his personal quarters to plan out the mission. It had taken many hours, more than he planned to even figure out how they were going to get to the school, let alone get inside of it. It wasn't until after midnight did he decide the best route. Most of the hidden passages had already been discovered so he was having to go with an unconventional way. During his sixth year, Draco had discovered a passage that led from the Whomping Willow that lie just inside the Hogwarts grounds to the Shrieking Shack. If they could make it to the shack, there was a possibility that the passage was still open.

He rubbed his eyes, resting his head on the heels of his palms for a short moment when there was a knock on his door. He wasn't exactly in the mood for visitors, but he had a feeling he knew who it was. "Come in." He called, and Ginny peaked her head into the room.

"How's it going, boss?" She asked from the doorway. She was the only person here who regularly searched him out during odd times of the day, so it wasn't really a surprise that she would show up at his door a quarter to one in the morning.

"I'd say it's going fine. But I'm sure you'd know it was be a lie." She chuckled at the notion and he felt a prang of guilt but quickly pushed it away. He didn't have time to be sentimental.

"I'm not going to offer to help you, but if you want to bounce any ideas off of me, I wouldn't not talk about them." Ginny offered. Draco scoffed.,

"Isn't that still you helping me?" He wasn't going to turn down the opportunity. He had never lead a rescue mission before and knew that it'd go much more smoothly with someone looking over his shoulder. The whole thought of someone evaluating his abilities with a critical eye gave him minor flash backs to his time on the other side of the war. While he would like to pretend he went unaffected by everything he'd seen and done, he couldn't. That time in his life was scarred into him, literally and metaphorically. He'd never fully recover from it, but this wasn't about him. It was about helping _Her_ and keeping true to the one promise he actually wanted to keep. He didn't know why he felt so committed to his promise to Harry. Maybe it was because Harry had trusted him, the most unlikely person, with it. Maybe it was the fact that he had to prove himself. Or maybe it's because he truly believed they wouldn't get any further in the war until they found _her_. Ginny's chuckle brought him out of his thoughts and he looked over to her. She was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. She had grown up significantly because of the war, but when Harry passed, she seemed to mature. Her hair was waist length and she had a knowing look in her eyes. Draco sometimes feared she could read his thoughts with that one expression, but he had experienced true Legilimence. It was not just an expression, but a vile action and he prayed slightly that he'd never have to experience it again.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I won't tell if you don't." Draco was sometimes so sure that Ginny should've been a Slytherin. Sneaking, cunning, and above all, she had an ambition that made even him jealous. She knew what she wanted and knew how to get it. Draco cocked his head towards a spare chair in the room signaling her to sit. Closing the door behind her, she sat in the chair and looked to him, "So, what do you have so far?"

"I know how we are going to get onto the grounds. It's a long shot, but I remember the passage being open last year." During his brief time at the school for year seven, he and the other Slytherins were allowed to do whatever they wanted, literally. Being at the school was sometimes too much and he would sneak away to Hogsmeade through the Whomping Willow. He could only hope that it was still open.

"And how is that?"

"There is a secret passage by the Whomping Willow. If we can apparate to the Shrieking Shack, we can access it through the basement."

"Isn't that passage already closed off?"

"Wait, how do you know about that passage?"

"It's a long story. And it's not mine to tell you. I wasn't there."

"Well, I'm not sure if it's open anymore or not and if you know something I want you to tell me." Ginny frowned, and Draco could tell his was pushing the wrong buttons, but he needed to know if she knew something. There were lives at stake here and not just theirs.

"It's really not my story to tell. I don't know all the details. Ron would be much better for this, but you'll be hard pressed to get it out of him. He doesn't talk about those days anymore. Back when you guys were in your third year, Harry, Ron, and Her-," Ginny paused and swallowed. No one talked about Hermione anymore. Once they had realized she was gone and that it was too dangerous to go back and find her, they dropped the subject. Ginny, Neville, and Luna had been the only ones who pressed and fought to go back for her, but they weren't allowed too. There was a file on the issue of Granger's disappearance, Draco had stolen it many times, that was simple marker "Dangerous" in bright red ink. And that was that, no one discussed it, no one asked about it, just nothing. _No one_ talked about Hermione anymore. "Hermione… they used the passage to help Sirius Black escape."

"What?" They had helped Black escape? Why? He was a criminal, "I don't understand, they helped a murderer escape?"

"Draco, I told you I don't know the gory details. I just know they used it third year. And Sirius was wrongfully charged. He never killed Pettigrew. Bloody hell, I figured everyone knew that by now." Ginny concluded. Being reminded of the wrongful charges did spur Draco's memories of Pettigrew showing up at the Manor right after his third year and requested help from his parents. His parents had been shocked when the raggedy man appeared asking for a hiding place. They had always discussed Pettigrew's situation in private, so Draco was left knowing very little of the stranger who was playing housemate. Draco nodded, trying to put the pieces together, but found it difficult with so many of them missing. He shook it off and focused on the task at hand.

"I'd say we could use the map, but I doubt Ron would let us. He never lets anyone see it." Ginny offered. Map?

"What map?"

"Oh Draco, there are so many things you don't know, and I don't have the patience to always explain them to you. We have a map, the Marauders Map. It's…enchanted. It shows you where everyone in the castle is at any given point of the day. It was Harry's. It belonged to his father and him and his friends would use it to sneak around the castle an- Wait, that's it! We can check the map to see if the defected Death Eaters are in the dungeons! I'll go ask Ron-," Ginny started to get up.

"Wait! Don't!" Draco stopped her.

"But why not? If we look maybe we don't have to waste resources or energy trying to find out if they are even there or not!" Ginny argued.

"Because I have to go to the school. Ginny please, don't."

"Draco… what do you mean?" Worry laced her voice.

"I… can't tell you…I just have to go. I promise I'm not up to some evil scheme, I just have to go to the school." Draco pled, he wanted to tell her, and he almost did. He didn't want her to find out, especially if he was wrong and they were just going to find an empty chamber. Draco looked to the desk next to him. The snitch next to the piles of papers that scattered the surface. He reached over and picked it up, a melancholy smile settling on his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny slouch in her chair as she watched him.

"Fine. I won't push it. But I hope you know what you're doing. The last thing we need is to lose someone else." Her words settled on his ears and left a bland taste in his mouth, reminding him that he was responsible for their lives. He sighed heavily, "I know, I miss him too."

"Bloody Hell, Weaslette."

"What I do!" She spat. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Draco that she never seemed to mourn the loss of her love.

"Could've fooled me."

"You're such a prat!"

"Tell me something I don't know. I still don't buy it. Just cry and move on. It's what the rest of us are doing." There was a long pause. He knew he was pressing her buttons and while he did feel sort of bad about it, he wasn't going to stop. For her uncanny ability to read him when no one else could, he had learned over time to do the same to her. She was always put together, the polar opposite to some of the Weasley's, never too emotional, didn't fly by the seat of her pants. There would come a time where someone would have to pull that wall down and Draco seemed to be the only one to realize that.

"I know it bothers you. Months pass and I don't shed a tear. But the moment I do, it becomes real. Harry. Hermione. I can't accept it yet. I won't. Not till we win." He voice was the most strained Draco had ever heard it and his eyes shot up to her. He didn't expect her to cry now, no. She would hold true to her word. Once the war was over, she'd breakdown and finally come to terms with it all.

Draco didn't respond to her, he just looked down to the snitch again. He turned it in his hands and frowned. His plan had to work. It just had to. If the passage was still open, then getting to the grounds wouldn't be the hard part. The difficult task would be getting into the building and up to the second floor. A sense of loyalty rose in him and he felt obligated to tell Ginny, but kept his mouth shut. He would have to deal with her anger when they got there.

"So, what after that? If we _can_ get onto the grounds by the Shrieking Shack passage, how do we get into the school? Let alone to the dungeons without being noticed." Her questions while both important and valid, had no answers.

"I'm not sure. We'll wait until nightfall, then I don't know. They change Head Rounds every year, so we won't know how to avoid being caught and it isn't like we can walk straight through the front door." He huffed. Ginny laughed slightly at his words and he frowned at her. There were a lot of things Draco could handle and being laughed at was not one of them. "What?"

"You sound like her… Like Hermione. She would know exactly what we would need to do to get into the school." Ginny frowned causing Draco to frown further. Should he tell her? Finally have someone who understood what he was trying to do? No. She wouldn't believe him and even if she did, it would be hard for him explain everything he's been doing over the last year without her getting upset. For now, he would keep it to himself and maybe, if this plan didn't work, he would tell her.

"She would know what to do. She always was the smartest person in the room."

"I'm sure she would forgive you." Ginny deciphered quickly. Draco rolled his eyes, "Okay, so first we need to…." Ginny voice trailed off with a list of things they had to figure out by morning. The two stayed and mapped out a seemingly flawless plan on how to get into the school.


	5. Game Plan

Chapter 4

Draco woke the next morning hunched over his desk. Groaning, he sat up and cracked his neck. Draco rarely fell asleep at his desk, but when he did, it was always a precursor to a really bad day. He glanced around the room only to find it empty. Ginny must've woken up earlier and left. He stood up, stretched, and walked to his closet. He had to pack before going to meet up with the others for the mission. _The mission,_ He thought with a sign. Ginny had helped him formulate and infiltration plan and route to get to the dungeons of the castle. But they wouldn't be going to the dungeons. He felt bad for wasting her time and leading her on, it was the only way to keep his story going. She was going to hate him for lying, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

Grabbing his satchel bag, he stuffed it with a spare set of clothes and a small medi-kit in it. He knew he didn't take a lot with him, but the medi-kit would easy his mind in case anyone was hurt. Once his satchel was closed, he pocketed the snitch and the wrinkled page and headed for the door. Heading in the direction of the Missions Office, he tried to focus his mind. Being uneasy or overly emotional could damage the mission and make someone suspicious of him. He approached the door and pushed it open slowly. The Missions Office was the old Black Library and only those going on missions were allowed inside. It was where they kept all information and results of any missions as well as a list of surviving Order members. The total at this point was lower than Draco would care to admit, and hopefully under his leadership that list could grow by one.

Once inside the office, his eyes met Weasley's who groaned when he noticed Draco, "Well, if it isn't our courageous leader, you're late."

"Cut him a break Ron, he was up all night planning the mission." Ginny defended from the other side of the room.

"Oh, sure he was. More like planning on how to kill us once we turn our backs."

"He was not. He was still up this morning when I passed his room. So back off Ronald." Ginny growled. Draco appreciated having her on his side when it came to dealing with Ron and she would benefit greatly on the trip.

"If you keep defending him, then I'm not coming. I have better things to do than obey him." Ron got up from his seat and picked up his bag. Dread filled Draco. Ron couldn't leave. They needed him with them or else the plan wouldn't work.

"You can't leave Ron." Draco said in a calm voice. He heavily ignored the fact that that was the first time he called Weasley by his first name.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because Shacklebolt assigned you to this mission. I bet you'd hate to go against his orders and have your Mission Head title revoked." Draco countered. He knew the threat to Weasley's title would shut him up. Weasley glared at him and threw himself back into his chair in a huff of anger. Draco looked to Ginny and nodded, she took a seat at a nearby table while Draco addressed the room.

"Today it is incredibly important that we work together and make no mistakes. The plan to get into the castle is incredibly delicate and one slip could wind us all up in the hands of Death Eaters. So please, if you have any protest to this mission please speak up now," He paused and scanned the three people sitting in front of him and noticed Ron open his mouth to speak, "Any protest concerning matters of substance, please, Weasley." He concluded. Normal mission groups had just under a dozen members, so it felt slightly unnatural to give an announcement to such a small group, but he deemed it necessary as it being his first mission.

The mission itself did have a delicate plan. Once they arrived on the castle grounds, they would set a series of small explosions charmed with untamable flames around the boarder of the property to the south, by the front entrance to raise awareness and cause diversion. Once the faculty was aware and focusing on the fires, the quarter would sneak into the school via the green houses on the opposite side of the castle. Once inside, they would set a few of the George's famous fireworks off in the main courtyard. This would gather the attention of the students and give the quarter enough time to sneak through the East Wing to the Main Stair Case, then if the stairs decide to shift in their favor, they could reach the dungeons. That was the plan Ginny and he had come up with and it was one he was going to use. Except they wouldn't be going to the dungeons when the got to the stairs. They'd be going up to the second floor to find the girls lavatory. Then, if Ron hadn't had a cow by then and gotten them figured out by the staff and students, Ron would get them to the chamber. It had to go as planned. Not only because this was very dangerous, and they could've risk being caught, but because Draco didn't have a plan B.

Draco briefed them all on the plan and reminded them of their individual parts. Bill, who had bartered the fireworks out of George, would keep hold of them until they made it to the rendezvous sight, then with Draco's help they would place them just inside the boarders of the school grounds. Then they would exit the boarders and Ron would apparate them to the opposite side of the boarders, keeping them outside of the apparition wards. Once there, they would place the fireworks and run like hell. With any luck, this plan would work and no one at the school would realize they were at the school until they had already left. Ginny had told Draco that getting out of the Chamber wouldn't be a problem as the crack that Fawkes had flown Ron, Harry, and Lockhart out of was outside the Hogwarts grounds. She had gone on for thirty minutes about how she begged Ron and Harry to take her there during her first year because she didn't believe their story. While Draco was skeptical, he had to trust her on this one.

"Okay, we all know what t-," Draco was cut off when Shacklebolt entered the room. He furrowed his brow, "Yes sir?"

"Just checking in. I trust you know what you're doing. I just looked over your plan. It's pretty good. Just make sure not to kill anyone… or get killed yourself." He said and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco nodded and gave a hopefully smile.

"We'll be back before you know it." Draco said and turned to the others, "We should get going. We aren't making any stops so if you need anything grab it now."

The other stood from their spots and nodded but stayed where they were. Draco took that as a sign that they were ready to leave. He raised a forearm for them to grab, "We have one shot at this. Let's not fuck it up." Ginny slapped Draco on the arm as she walked over. He smiled at her.

"Deal with it, Princess." He said as the two boys placed their hands on his arm.

"Watch it! That's my sister!" Ron shouted.

"Really? Couldn't tell." Ginny slapped Draco again. He chuckled before apparating them out of the safehouse.

Draco was sure that the moment they landed that the former cat sirens would blare to alert everyone that Potter was near. Except he wasn't, and they didn't. The four stood completely still as the silence settled around them. Draco could notice the nauseating expressions the others had and couldn't figure out why until it dawned on him. They were actually going to be back at the school in a matter of minutes. Maybe an hour if they were lucky. He felt his stomach toss and turn inside him and he swallowed hard. No one form the Order had been back since the evacuation order during the battle. What would the school look like? Had they fixed it? Or left it in ruin? Were there still bodies scattered around? Had the blood of students stains the stone walkways? Draco felt the tears rise in his eyes and shook them away.

"Come on, I know it's hard. But we have to do this." Draco said in a soft voice. He looked to Ginny who nodded and replaced her scared expression with her normal confident one.

"Oh is it? Saving a bunch of Death Eaters is something we have to do?" Ron whisper yelled. Draco paused before he continued. Should he tell them now that they were here? It would make the rest of the mission easier.

No. No, he couldn't. Not yet. Not when they could easily apparate him back to the safehouse and he wouldn't even get the chance to search for her here.

"I understand. You're upset, but these people could help us. They could know information that is crucial to winning the war. Come on. The shack is this way." Draco didn't really feel like giving Ron a pep talk right now. Partly because he felt like his mind would fully come to terms with what they were about to do and he wouldn't be able to contain himself if that happened.

Slowly the group started to walk to the shack in silence and Draco could tell that the weight of the mission had settled on the group. The entered the house and Draco directed them to the basement access. Down a few sets of stairs and in a damp and dank basement, they came to the hole that would hopefully lead them to the castle. Draco began to climb inside when Ron stopped him.

"They may have put up wards inside. Toss a rock every few feet to check." He said with his eyes to the floor. Draco looked at him and nodded, taking the advice. Every few feets he tossed a pebble until he made it to the other end. He climbed out and helped Ginny out after him, along with Bill and even Ron when it came time. They dusted themselves off and looked around. Draco turned to address the group when he noticed they were all looking up at the castle. He kept his eyes down before speaking.

"Okay, we just have to set the explosives right inside the grounds. Bill, come with me. Ginny, Ron, keep look out. We do not need to get caught doing this. Now Bill, go slowly when crossing the border, anything to fast could set of an alarm and the only surprise we should give them is a beautiful fireworks display. Got it? Bill nodded, still looking up at the castle. Draco sighed and turned, glancing up slightly. What they could see of the castle was repair and majestic as it always had been. Despite to appearances, Draco really enjoyed school. He liked learning and being with his friends but being who he was he had to keep up the Malfoy reputation. He often liked to think of what his education had been like if he hadn't had the Malfoy name. But those were foolish dreams and now was not the time to be thinking about them. He turned back to the ground and waved his hands in the air.

"Earth to Weasley's!" The other's eyes snapped to him.

"Could you not be such an arse, Malfoy?" Ron sneered.

"Only when you stop breathing, Weasley."


	6. It's Good to See You Again

The four Wizards slowly made their way closer to the school grounds in silence. Draco kept his eyes down as they went. He didn't know what type of emotions would appear if he allowed himself to become drawn in by the school's presence. They needed to get in and get out without getting caught.

The edge of the school grounds hadn't always been marked by massive fences. During Draco's first few years at the school, there hadn't been any frivolous gates or incinerator wards. Just a simple protection ward and an anti-apperation ward. Until their sixth year, when a set of gates marker the only entry to the grounds and they had been heavily warded. So, by default, Draco hadn't expected a tall fence, that undoubtedly connected to the property gates, to trace the edge of the property. He had to give the Death Eaters props for that, it truly caught him off guard. They stopped a few feet from the fence and Draco looked to Ginny. They stared at each other for a moment before Ron spoke up.

"Great, well how are we supposed to get over this? No doubt there are wards on it." He complained, and Draco turned to him.

"Of course, you'd be the first to bitch, Weasley."

"You do know you are the only non-Weasley here right? You might want to be most specific on who you are talking about."

Draco scoffed, "Why? Because you are to stupid to realize when someone is talking to you. For Salazar's sake, you'd think after all this time you'd be slightly intelligent." Draco turned to Bill and motioned for him to turn around. Draco dug into the pack that the eldest Weasley had strapped to his back. He felt around for the small fire potions they had issued for the mission and pulled them out. He handed one to Bill and kept one for himself. Draco could feel Ron's anger but chose to ignore it. Now was not the time.

"Okay, take this. You know what to do with it," Draco stated as he passed the potion to Bill and then turned to the other two. Ginny was looking at the ground with her typical bored expression and Ron was glaring at Draco, "You two, keep watch. See anyone and you tell us. This shouldn't take more than a minute or two, so don't fuck it up." He finished and motioned for Bill to follow him.

As they approached the fence, Draco picked up a twig and tossed it over the fence. When the stick landed on the ground on the other side, Draco proceeded forward before Bill grabbed his arm.

"Don't!"

"What are you on about?"

"There may not be wards above the fence, but they just leave the fence without a second line of security." Bill spoke and tossed a second stick at the fence. Sure enough, it quickly disintegrated as it touched the mental and Draco had to take a second to comprehend what just happened. The fence wasn't safe. Draco scolded himself slightly for not also checking it before he started. And… a Weasley had saved him. It felt…foreign. Draco wasn't new to having his ass saved for making dumb decisions, but this was different. This was a Weasley. And not just any Weasley, but Bill. Draco had never been to terribly close with the man, but they had a common ground. They generally stayed away from each other. Ginny seemed to be the only Weasley that Draco was one a personally level with, and even that was a stretch. Come to think of it. This probably wasn't the first time he was saved by a Weasley, but he didn't have time to go into deep consideration of the affects that Ginny's friendship had had on him. He shook of the unfamiliar feeling and nodded.

"T-thanks. I don't know why I didn't check it."

"I do." Bill replied quickly as they both took the final steps to the fence.

"You do?"

"Well, yeah. It's not hard to figure out." He paused, and Draco felt his stomach sink. He knew about Draco's plans and the real reason he wanted to be here. Why hadn't he said anything yet? Was he just going to wait until they got into the castle to tell the others? What would he do then? Draco swallowed the newly formed lump in his throat and looked to Bill, waiting for him to finish.

"These are your parents. Any child would be nervous to see his parents again. Especially after everything that has happened. I know I'd be nervous if our positions were reversed. It's easy to get all caught up in things. That's why we send multiple people on missions. We have to have each other's backs." He said with a smile and crouched down. As if the weight dropping in his stomach was pulling him to the earth, Draco knelt also and took a deep breath. Of course, Bill didn't know what was going on. How could he? Draco knew that if he wasn't careful, that his freaking out was going to seriously distract him from the mission. He shook his head again and tried to focus.

They had begun setting the fires when Ron's voice was heard. "What's taking you two so long?"

Before Draco could clap back with a comment about Ron's inability to mind his own business, Bill answered.

"Nothing. We are done now." And with one last incantation, the final fire was started. The two boys headed back over to the others.

"We need to start making our way to the other side of the castle. We are going to have to levitate each other over the fence. Bill figured out that it's been heavily warded." Draco said as the group began to walk. It didn't take long before voices could be heard coming towards the fires and the group exchanged panicked looks.

"Well, that didn't take as long as I thought it would. Run!" Draco said and the four took off in the direction of the green houses. Once there and decently out of breath, the four began to levitate one another over the fence, Draco going first, then Ginny, Bill and last but certainly the least, Ron. Draco and Ron quipped at each other the entire time until Ginny had had enough and told them both if they didn't shut it, she would "shut it for them". Draco certainly wasn't interested in finding out how she would do that, so he kept his mouth shut unless he was giving directions. Once they made it too the greenhouse, the encountered another unforeseen problem.

In the reparations of the school, the windows to the greenhouse had been designed differently. No longer were the simple drop and pull locks. In their place, sat complicated charm locks, surely put there to keep people from breaking in of course. Draco sighed and whispered a few unlocking spells but nothing worked.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Ron sighed. Ginny responded before Draco had the chance.

"We break the window." Draco looked at her shocked. He had expected her to propose something so extreme.

"And what if they have wards on these windows. Certainly the locks were changed for a reason." Draco countered.

"If they were going to waste gold on new, fancy locks then they weren't going to waste time on placing wards also. That's ridiculous." Ron replied. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, a school that doubles as a former battle field is going to cut corners when it comes to security." He sneered.

"Yea they will when the erect a ten-foot fucking wall around the parameter of the property and replace the locks on the windows." Ron was now giving Draco his typical flustered glare.

"Exactly! Why wouldn't they throw up some wards just in case?"

"Draco, do you want in this school or not? We aren't getting any further by bitching about this shit." Ginny yelled, not letting them respond before she threw a fist through the window. The three boys yelled at the action,

"Ginny!" She rolled her eyes and cleared out the glass then began to climb threw the new opening. The boys stood there in shock for a moment before slowly collecting themselves and continuing after her. They made their way through the greenhouse and Draco caught up to Ginny.

"I'm sorry about that. You should've let one of us do that."

"Why? Because I'm a girl? And that makes me unable to make the tough decisions? Or to get hurt? You should really get rid of those medieval views if…" She stopped herself, her expression reading that she had said to much. Draco frowned and opened his mouth to as what she was going to say, but Ron interrupted him.

"Did you just apologize Malfoy? Wow, I genuinely didn't think you had it in you." Ron chuckled at his remotely clever joke. They had made their way to an archway that lead to the courtyard.

"Yes, Ronald. Sometimes the most unlikely people do the most unlikely things. It's called unpredictability. I would say you should try it sometimes, but I know you never will." It was then that they were greeted by a new voice.

"I believe Mr. Malfoy does have a point, Mr. Weasley. On the former, at least." McGonagall's voice chimed and the four turned to see her standing all her Gryffindor glory at the end of the hall. She looked like she always had, except for now she held a certain sadness in her eyes that Draco hadn't seen before. "The fires were clever, but no nearly enough. I assume you all have something else up your sleeves?"

"Umm… Maybe." Draco knew she was on their side, or at least she used to be. He wasn't sure what he could tell her. "How did you find us?"

"Wards had been placed on the greenhouse windows. We've had…issues with students stealing valuably plants and selling them. I was altered the moment you touched the window." She confirmed. Draco sighed ad resisted the urge to yell "I told you so" at Ron. Draco wasn't sure what she was doing here. Shouldn't she have told the others on them? Why wasn't she doing anything? Draco turned to the other three and told them to set up the fireworks. This chat didn't need to include everyone.

"Why did you tell the othe- "that's when it dawned on him, "You aren't going to tell the others, are you?" Draco asked in a small voice.

She gave the group a small smile and shook her head, "And have you trapped here with me? No. Go. Do what you must. I will distract them."

Draco smiled at her and nodded, "We won't let you down Professor." And he began to turn and head over to the others who were ready to set off the fireworks.

"Oh, and ?" He stopped in his tracks and glanced back at her.

"Yes, Professor?"

"It's good to see you again." She said before she turned and left.


End file.
